


Thief

by sleepy_sendhelp



Series: The Sixth Love Language [11]
Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29628939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepy_sendhelp/pseuds/sleepy_sendhelp
Summary: Jimon domestic fluff bc yes
Relationships: Simon Lewis/Jace Wayland
Series: The Sixth Love Language [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907059
Kudos: 26
Collections: Rare Pair Gift Exchange





	Thief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starchild1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starchild1/gifts).



> Written on February 1-3, 2021 for sh-rarepair exchange on tumblr!

Simon woke up to a loud, resounding clatter. He groaned and debated whether or not to investigate. It was the middle of the night, and there was a huge possibility that it was a burglar coming to steal something.

Joke’s on the burglar though — Simon thought as he begrudgingly got out from his warm bed — everything in his dorm was cheap. It was for this precise reason that his mother told him not to bring anything too valuable to college.

It was bright in the kitchen. What kind of burglar turns on the lights?

No one, obviously. Simon watched: half asleep, half endeared, and wholly annoyed at Jace who rummaged around their kitchen like a man on a mission. It would’ve been adorable to watch, but Simon had just pulled three consecutive all-nighters and watching Jace cook instant noodles like he did almost everytime Jace loses a game when he could be sleeping was... what he wanted to do. Simon heaved a sigh. No one told him that having a boyfriend would deprive one of sleep in more ways than one. Or maybe Jace was a unique case. He always was. 

“Hey.” Jace greeted. Simon’s eyes snapped open. He was so tired.

“‘ello” Jace looked at Simon, all rumpled clothes and half-lidded eyes, and couldn’t help but smile. The hollow feeling of defeat filled up with fondness for Simon who was seated at the table and trying hard not to fall asleep.

“You should go back to bed.” Jace said, sitting on the table after putting the pack of noodles in the pot. He tried running a hand through Simon’s tangled curls, but found his fingers stuck and opted to scratch his scalp gently instead.

“No.” Simon said, his answer muffled by the table.

“Why not?” Jace wasn’t sure if it was the exhaustion, the yellow lights, or the late hour, but Simon looked blurred. Soft, even. Whatever it was the movies liked to do to flashback scenes — where a reel of romantic snapshots played in a montage, it was in his chest. Probably in his eyes too. Warming him up better than the instant noodles could ever hope to do.

“You lost.” Those words should’ve felt like salt on open wounds. They didn’t. It was honey down his throat, it was balm for his muscles. The pain relief patches on his legs felt irrelevant as he hobbled over to the stove where the pot threatened to boil over.

“Do you want some?” Jace asked as he drained the noodles.

Simon grunted. _No._ How far gone did you have to be, to easily decipher the most inconsequential sounds from your partner? Jace pursed his lips and tried not to note his stomach clenching. He was probably just hungry. Running around the muddy soccer field was exhausting. His eyes narrowed on the noodles, focusing on it like he should’ve focused on the game earlier.

Jace placed the plate on the table with a soft _thump._ Simon sat up, propping his chin up on a hand with his eyes closed.

Jace ate the noodles slowly, his eyes never leaving Simon whose head was lolling from side to side.

It was quiet, as their little corner of the world tended to be at most midnights, when something so obvious slapped him in the face. Jace stared in wonder as his little mouse slept — snoring with every breath like his life depended on it — and realized: he was in love.

The fork stopped halfway to his mouth. Steam rose from the bowl beneath him and warmed up his face, clouding his vision and replacing it with memories made with countless bowls of noodles just like this one.

Their first meeting: fighting over the last pack of instant noodles in the campus convenience store. The nearby professor taking her lunch had had enough and told them to share the noodles or fight to the death for it outside, offering them knives that came from who knows where.

Their first date gone wrong: when it rained during their picnic at a drive-in theater, ruining dinner and prompting them to take shelter in the car, where some possibly expired pack of instant noodles were shared between two awkward freshmen college students on the precipice of something unknown and beautiful.

Everytime Jace lost a game, everytime Jace won a game. Everytime Simon snagged a gig, everytime Simon changed the band name. They probably should eat someting other than processed plastic. Three years filled with instant noodles can’t be good for their health, and Jace planned to live a long time. Preferrably with Simon.

“It’s cold.” Simon mumbled, bringing Jace out of his reverie. Partly. Simon was still looking at him with bleary eyes, and Jace still felt like he was starring in a chick flick.

“What is?”

“Your food.” Jace looked down at his bowl and realized that it was no longer warm like it was earlier. He sighed and shovelled the remaining food into his mouth, quickly cleaning up to lay down sooner.

“My mother told me to be careful of thieves around the campus,” Simon said, his face shoved in Jace’s chest as they laid down on their bed together. Big enough to fit them both, but small enough that they were always pressed together at night. Jace didn’t mind one bit.

“Okay?” He was tired, but he couldn’t sleep for some reason. His mind awake while his eyes could barely make out the ceiling above him, painting shadows with the streetlights outside.

“didn’t know I’d be living with one.” If he could, Jace would’ve raised an eyebrow.

“Are you calling me a thief, Lewis?”

“Yes.”

“What did I steal? Your heart?” There was a lazy smile on his face, and he knew that if Alec were here right now, he’d never hear the end of it. He always teased Alec for being too whipped, and now here he was smiling like and idiot because his boyfriend accused him of being a thief.

“No.” Jace’s brows furrowed. “My sleep.” He snorted, and decided not to argue. Simon’s loud snore punctuated his sentiment. Jace fell asleep to Simon’s steady breathing, half-baked healthy meal plans frozen on his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! comments and kudos are encouraged and very much appreciated! Also, come find me on tumblr, my writing blog is @sleepie-scribbles and my main is @sleepy-sendhelp <3


End file.
